It Takes Two
by Wormhole
Summary: One turn off events, leads to another. Dr. Weir/The Doctor - Stargate: Atlantis/Doctor Who crossover
1. Chapter 1

**I finally decided to write my first crossover story and put my two favourite actors together. Doctor Who/Stargate: Atlantis. **

**No beta for this yet, so if anyone is interested, please do shout!**

**Please read and review. Enjoy:).**

**It Takes Two**

**Chapter One**

"How long have you been watching us?" Elizabeth asked the new arrival, as he approached from behind.

Caught off-guard the Doctor stopped a few feet behind her; he tucked his hands into his pockets and said simply, "Long enough to know, you don't need my help out here."

Standing on the balcony, on the east pier Elizabeth turned round to face him and asked blankly. "Which regeneration?"

Slightly surprised about the knowledge she had of him, he still answered without hesitation. "Tenth"

"I see."

They both stood there, looking at each other somewhat awkwardly, until Elizabeth returned her attention back to the ocean. "I should report you. You know?"

He sensed the slight reluctance in her voice and admired her for it, "You won't because?"

"You will no doubt disappear as soon as I activate my radio and I won't get the chance to find out more about you."

The Doctor joined her at the railings, "I'm surprised you knew about me at all."

Elizabeth decided to play along for a bit, "When you lead a scientific exhibition like this, there is very little about alien races, I don't know."

"What gave me away?" asked the Doctor.

Elizabeth pointed to the blue box sitting on the platform below. "After all these years. You still haven't fixed the problem."

"You remember me from before, don't you Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth dug deep in her memory to bring back the past, "Back when I was five years old, yes. That moment isn't something I can easily forget."

"_I remember, that you pulled me out of a burning car moments before it exploded; after the crash that is and then abandoned me on the side of the road leaving the medics baffled as to how I got there. I never even got a chance to say thank you, before you ran off into the blue box."_

The Doctor rubbed her shoulders when he could see; she was struggling to relive the moment, "I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough to save your dad too."

"You could have gone back. Stop the crash from happening, yet you walked away."

"You know about that too."

"Time travel, it's all in your file."

"Then you will know the reason why I couldn't go back."

Wiping a tear away Elizabeth nodded, "Even now it's not to late to change the past, but if we did. It could change the future and all this wouldn't exist as I know it."

"If it helps, I can show you the past, show you what happened."

"The investigators told my mom, the car skidded on slick oil on the ground, spilled by another car, causing my dad to lose control of his and hit the a tree head on."

The Doctor shook his head, "That's partly what happened. The investigators didn't have the full information about the incident. "

"What information?"

The Doctor offered his hand, "It's time I showed you the truth."

Did she really want to know? Elizabeth felt fear and determination mixed in together as she took his hand, "Show me."

--

**1971**

Steeping out of the police box, Elizabeth recognized the road immediately. It 'was' the road her father had died on. Taking a deep breath she moved away from the blue box and walked slowly up the street, trying to map out which tree, the car had hit.

The minute the Doctor stepped out behind her, he sensed something wasn't right and called her back, "Elizabeth. Wait."

The Doctor ran to catch up with her.

Elizabeth however stayed routed to a spot as she stared at the one tree, standing its ground.

Once the Doctor had caught up, he could see she was mesmerised by it. "We should get going." He said smoothly.

"But this is the place."

"Right place. Wrong time."

"Come on, we should go before…" The sound of a helicopter erupted overhead; looking up the Doctor cursed himself. It wasn't long before the sound of tyres screeching on the tarmac could be heard.

Confused Elizabeth turned to look at the Doctor. Without a word, he grabbed her hand and started herding back towards the police box. When suddenly a shot was fired from someone inside the helicopter.

The bullet hit the car below; it punctured the wheel causing the car to swerve. It then clipped the edge of the pavement making it to bulk against the curb, which in turn ruptured the oil tank underneath. The car soon regained control, but oil was spilling out all over the road.

As the car speed past, Elizabeth caught sight of the driver and was shocked to find the same Doctor at the wheel. She looked at the mess on the ground before turning to face her Doctor. "It was you. You caused the accident"

"This isn't what I wanted you to see. I wanted you to see what happened, not how it happened, there's a difference."

Elizabeth pulled away from him when he tried again to usurer her back into the box again, "all this time, all these years I thought it was just an accident."

The Doctor started to panic a little, as time was catching up with them, and to prove it, a car was coming towards them from the opposite direction the other had been travailing. It was nearing the oil slick; Elizabeth knew who was driving the car and rushed out to try and stop them going any further; miss judging the speed it was travailing in.

Flailing her arms about to try and stop it, the car horn went as it got closer, the Doctor quickly rushed forward and pushed Elizabeth out the way of the oncoming car, when it swerved to avoid hitting her, only to hit the tree head on instead, just as it did before.

The pair of them hit the ground with a thud as flames erupted from the car. Wasting no time the Doctor gathered himself up from the floor and rushed to it, covering his face from the smoke.

Elizabeth looked on horrified, as the flames grew larger, a spark soon catching the oil slick on the ground. The Doctor managed to pull someone from the wreckage. It was she as a young girl.

"Get back into the TARDIS! It's too dangerous for both of you to meet."

Just as the young girl was clear, the car was complete engulfed in flames and Elizabeth screamed out. "Noooo. Not again. Dad!"

The Doctor quickly checked the girl would be okay, before forcing Elizabeth back inside and closing the TARDIS doors.

The young girl looked up, in time to see the blue box disappear. She looked inside her jeans pocket to see what the stranger had put there, and pulled out a silver pocket watch.

--

The police box reappeared back on the east platform of Atlantis. Still rather distraught over what happened, Elizabeth exited it whilst wiping her eyes, she didn't want her friends to see her like this.

Without a word she walked away from him, and the Doctor stood there to see her off, that was, until a squad of marines came rushing towards them. He could only guess the ancient systems had detected the TARDIS and made a quick getaway before Elizabeth even realized he was gone.

One thing had changed, from her time in the TARDIS. Last she remembered Marshall Sumner was dead…

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suzotchka1: **:D Thanks.

**The Dream Guardian:** Wait no more;)

**Savertin:** Hope this chapter lives up to the first.

Thanks for all the reviews. To save you all from waiting, here is chapter two. Again please **Read and Review**. Thanks. Hope you enjoy?

**Chapter Two**

**The Present**

Elizabeth sat on her bed; leaning against the pillow and starred at the watch, that the Doctor had given her all those years ago.

It only took one trip in that police box of his, to change the world she knew today; did the Doctor know about this before abandoning her? What caused the change?

Too many questions, not enough answers.

Luckily she was still in charge here, so she didn't have to explain too much about her little trip. But that didn't account for the existence of Marshal Sumner or the absence of Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Even Lt. Ford was here, but no Ronon or Teyla for that mater.

Everything seemed so strange, so out of place.

Closing her eyes, flashes of the past played in her mind:

…_The helicopter-flying overhead, followed by the shooting, the scene in which the Doctor pushed her away from the oncoming car… _

Elizabeth eyes snapped open having located the difference in the timeline, the car had previously skidded on slick-oil only this time it didn't, and she had gotten in the way of the car, causing the crash.

Had those turns of events caused her younger self to change the past? Could the past be fixed?

"Doctor. What have you done?" asked Elizabeth as she threw the watch against the far wall. Causing the glass casing to shatter into tiny pieces and it scattered all over the floor. After which Elizabeth buried her head in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Seven hours into the night as Elizabeth slept, the watch, what was left of it started glowing. Specs of yellow dust soon surrounded it.

--

**1971**

**After the crash**

The Doctor walked through the hospital lobby up to the reception desk and politely waited to be seen. Looking around the place with a keen eye as he did.

"Can I help you Sir?" asked the receptionist, whilst he was busy looking at the front cover of the paper sitting on the ladies desk.

Without looking away from the front-page headlines, showing the scene of the same crash, he spoke to the lady. "I believe a young girl, by the name of Elizabeth Weir was brought in here yesterday afternoon?"

"Might I enquire who you are?"

The Doctor dug deep into his left hand pocket and pulled out his psychic-paper and showed it to the receptionist. "Doctor John Smith."

"She's on thirteenth floor Sir. Ward twenty."

"Thank you," the Doctor looked at the receptionist nametag, "Lucy."

Leaving the desk he walked to the nearest elevator and punched in the thirteenth floor. It moved up at a reasonable speed for an elevator and then he exited it once he reached the floor he wanted, after five stops prior, to let other passengers off.

Without looking at the directional sign, he headed straight for ward twenty.

After a full five minutes from exiting the lift, he eventually found Elizabeth. She was sleeping peacefully in a bed near the window.

Without waiting for any assistance he looked at her medical chart, attached to the end of the bed. The words mild concussion, and damaged kneecap, jumped out at him; both presumably caused in the crash. He automatically took another look at her fragile form and saw her right knee was bandaged up. "Could've been worse."

The Doctor looked up, when the lights in the ward started to flicker. "That's odd."

Putting the chart down, he jogged out into the main corridor and immediately noticed how silent the place was. There wasn't a soul to be seen.

The lights flickered again and his eyes widened in horror. Time was altering itself at an alarming rate, to accommodate the future. "Oh no you don't."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dream Guardian:** The next chapter is finally here.

**Savertin:** Thanks

**Suzotchka1: **:D I knew it wouldn't take you long ;).

**ancientesha: **Stay tuned, you might get lucky ;).

Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm posting this chapter now, since I can't stop making changes to it and it's driving me crazy. Not easy writing time-travel stories so let me know what you think?

Feel free to point out any mistakes, it hasn't been beta'd since I haven't found someone yet to check it for me.

Please **Read and Review**. Thanks. Hope you all enjoy:)

**Chapter Three**

**The Present**

The Doctor had programmed the TARDIS to locate the epicentre of the anomaly, which was creating the interference in the time-continuum, only to find it was back in Atlantis, in Elizabeth's quarters. He could see her sleeping peacefully, completely oblivious to the world around her.

The specs of yellow dust had multiplied, there were now trillions floating around the room; _floating around her_. The Doctor could see this from the monitor sitting on the console. Then he saw it, in amongst the swirls of dust was a white spark, another part of time being taken out off place.

Rotating the image on the screen, the Doctor soon pinpointed the main source of the problem. The watch he had given her all those years ago. "Elizabeth. Please tell me you didn't." Zooming in closer he could see the shattered glass on the floor and then the cracked dial.

"Breaking a time piece is about the worst thing…" Opening the doors on an unfinished sentence the Doctor entered her room and walked up to her bed.

He pulled out his sonic-screwdriver and turned it on the watch, then activated it. Eventually, the dial healed up having sucked in all the dust before hand, however, it had exhausted all of the sonic-screwdrivers power and it exploded in his hand. Quickly the Doctor let it go, but he knew it was too late; the damage to the timeline was already done.

The noise of the sonic-screwdriver woke Elizabeth up, she felt a little strange at first, but soon adjusted to the rude awakening. With his back turned away from her, was the last person she least expected to see again. "Doctor."

The Doctor didn't bother to turn around; he was angry, angry with himself for letting this happen. "What changes have you seen here, since I bought you back?"

Elizabeth was about to activate her radio, she didn't want this man causing any more trouble then he already had. "A few."

But the Doctor somehow sensed her thoughts; he spun round and grabbed her wrist before her hand got within inches of her earpiece sitting on the bedside unit. "Tell me, did you noticed them before or after you broke the watch?"

She tried to break free from his grasp but was finding it difficult, he tightened his hold with every attempt she made. It was scarring her. "You're hurting me."

"I gave you that watch to prevent your timeline from changing, by breaking it, the present has adjusted itself to compensate; from the changes you made in the past. Damn it! Have you any idea of the danger you're in!"

Elizabeth flinched when he shouted; she managed to slip free from his hold and bolted out of bed, running for the exit.

Out of habit he reached for his sonic-device so he could seal the door shut before she escaped, forgetting it was destroyed only minutes ago. It lost him precious time; Elizabeth had slipped away from him and was no doubt running for the nearest help she could find. "Nice one Doctor scare your future companion why don't you."

The security guard on duty saw his boss running towards him in the corridor he was patrolling, she was in her nightwear and from the look on her face as she got nearer, anyone would think she had seen a ghost. "Is something wrong ma'am?" he asked.

Elizabeth would have answered him, had he not seen the Doctor before hand running after her, the guard immediately pulled Elizabeth behind him and raised his gun on the stranger. "Stop!"

The Doctor did, as soon as he was inches away from them. "I would say take me to your leader, but since she is already standing behind you, there is no need," answered the Doctor a little sarcastically.

Keeping his gun trained on the Doctor, the male guard tried to discover what was going on. "Do you know this man? Ma'am."

Not wanting to divulge too much information about the Doctor and recent events Elizabeth replied with a simple, "Yes… and no."

Baffled he looked at her, before turning his attention back him. "Do you want the intruder locked up?"

Elizabeth hadn't noticed it, but the Doctor had, the guard's eyes flashed white, just for a second, but it what enough to put him on edge.

"Elizabeth. Maybe you should move away from him," warned the Doctor.

Elizabeth shook her head, being sure to keep her distance from the Doctor. "I'm not letting you ruin my life, anymore then you already have."

"Remember what I said about; time adjusted itself to compensate" Elizabeth nodded.

"You might want to check who your friends are. When was the last time you saw their eyes flash white."

The Goa'uld were the only creatures Elizabeth knew who could perform that role, and to confirm her worst fear his eyes flashed for a second time when she looked him in the face.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year everyone!

Thanks for the review **The Dream Guardian.**

Next Chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy

**Chapter Four**

Elizabeth swallowed the lump rising in her throat and shook her head in disbelieve.

Before she could move away, the guard grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly. Redirecting his gun in her direction.

The guard began to speak again, eyes glowing brightly as he voiced his anger. "I sensed you're no longer a host to a Goa'uld. How is that possible? Who is this stranger?"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, she looked towards the Doctor, with a gesture of help in her eyes.

With the silent request to intervene opened, the Doctor discreetly took the fob watch from his coat pocket and slowly walked towards them, showing no fear in his eyes as he did so. "It's frightening to know, that a slight alteration in such a pivotal moment in ones life could change the world so much."

Uncertain of the man's intentions the guard pulled Elizabeth closer towards him as show of strength. "Explain yourselves. Before I kill you both."

"Shouldn't you report us to your superiors first?"

"Already done." The guard then noticed the object in the strangers hand, "What is that? Give it to me."

Elizabeth watched, as the Doctor handed the watch to him.

The guard examined it before curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. The second he did, he disappeared in a flash of light, and with a deathly scream.

"What did you do?" asked Elizabeth.

The watch had clattered to the floor once again. The Doctor knelt down and picked it up. "Temporal displacement, there was still some residual feedback left in the watch. It had been configured to hold a blueprint of your memories before the change. It automatically found the error in your timeline and corrected it."

"Will that work on everyone?"

"I wish it was that simple, unfortunately that was a one off, he absorbed the remaining energy it emitted."

The sound of running boots echoed the hallway they were in, and they both took off at a run knowing reinforcements were arriving.

"Doctor. Take me back, let me amend the mistake I made."

"I can't take _you_ back to change things; but maybe someone else."

--

Elizabeth looked in the mirror situated somewhere inside the impressive ship. The Doctor suggested she changed into something more appropriate then her nightwear, and since her clothes were back at base, she was offered the chance to choose from the vast wardrobe range available inside the TARDIS.

Knowing present day Earth was their current destination; she had chosen the basic look. After spending over an hour rummaging through the costumes on display. Navy-genes, a red shirt, and a black leather jacket were her typical choice.

Satisfied, she left the closet, and traced her way back to the console room. Where the Doctor said he would be waiting.

He hadn't yet told her, who he had in mind to help them. She just hoped it was someone she knew in her time.

--

The TARDIS had materialized two hours later. Outside, a sandstorm swept the landscape; they had arrived in a desert.

The Doctor handed Elizabeth a white hooded cloak to protect her from the biting sand. "You'll need this."

"What is this place?" asked Elizabeth, as she struggled against the wind, to put it on.

Both of them had to shout over the noise of the gale-force winds.

Even though the Doctor was wearing his cloak, Elizabeth noticed the storm didn't seem to be affecting him in the slightest. "Cheyenne Mountain!"

With one sleeve on and the other blowing in the wind, Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and tried to look at him to see if he was serious. "Are you telling me Earth was affected by the change too?"

He nodded.

How bad?"

"The entire world."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Is anyone still interested in this story?

Please read and review. Thanks.

Enjoy.

**Chapter Five**

Elizabeth and the Doctor had been walking across the open desert for nearly an hour.

The Doctor caught site of a faint glinting of light in the sand, the silver object was half buried and it was directly in front of Elizabeth's next step, he immediately pulled her back from it and pointed to the reason she couldn't see.

He then listened and looked around the surrounding area intently. He noticed the storm had worsened since their arrival, making this place more treacherous and to prove his point, an explosion up front and barely visible through the sandstorm confirmed his worst fear. "Sandminds. Nasty little things."

Elizabeth automatically stepped away from the one in front off her. Grateful they had avoided it. But another explosion from behind startled her, and like the Doctor she turned around to see the aftermath. "What's making them explode?"

"The storm! The wind is blowing the sand in all directions, when a mine reaches the surface and comes in contact with the wind, it explodes, the same if you step on one!"

Elizabeth was unfamiliar with this technology. "Who designed them?"

"Believe it or not, your people did. It was a last line of defence against the Wraith."

"The Wraith? How did they get here? The Goa'uld were in charge of Atlantis." Elizabeth suddenly spat out a mouth full of sand, which she had nearly swallowed after removing the protective piece of clothing to talk.

"That was the end result of a trade partnership. Both the Goa'uld and the Wraith were a dying race. In a bid for survival they joined forces against mankind and this is the end result."

Elizabeth looked at wasteland ahead, and then down at the mine she narrowly missed. "This is a minefield. Isn't it?"

He nodded and moved on. "Watch your step. We still have a long way to go."

Apprehensively, Elizabeth followed in the Doctors footsteps. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Stargate command. It is buried around here somewhere."

Elizabeth had so many questions ask, she decided to use this opportunity to ask them, in order to keep her mind of the danger they faced. "How come you know so much about the change in the timeline and not me?"

"You were the focal point of the change, the spider hanging from the web so to speak."

Without warning the Doctor stopped and called for her to do the same.

"Why have you stopped?" asked Elizabeth.

"Because I'm standing on a mine. I can feel it under my feet."

Wide-eyed and horrified Elizabeth looked down at his feet. "Now what?"

"Left pocket. Sonic Screwdriver." Replied the Doctor.

"Wasn't that the device that got destroyed in my room?"

"I have more then one. Thank you."

Without further delay, Elizabeth carefully rummaged in the Doctor's coat pocket and felt all sort of bulky objects inside. The minute she thought she had it, she pulled the item out, only to reveal a stick-of-rock.

The Doctor looked at her bemused face once he realised she had stopped searching; his childish behaviour kicked in and he looked slightly embarrassed at what she had found, he quickly snatched the item back, then re-pocketed it. "Got that from Brighton beach last week, saving it for a rainy day."

With a raised eyebrow Elizabeth continued searching. Eventually she found the sonic device and handed it to the Doctor. It was slightly deferent in design to the last one she had seen.

After adjusting the settings, he gave warning. "You might want to step well back, in case this doesn't work."

Heeding the warning Elizabeth did. At least far enough back so she could still see him through the sandstorm. "Be careful. I don't want to be stranded here."

"Neither do I." He replied quietly, yet sarcastically.

A noise emanated from the sonic-screwdriver, followed by a small spark from the mine. Breathing a sigh of relief, the Doctor carefully stepped back.

Once he knew it was okay, he put his foot down and quickly moved to the place Elizabeth was standing. "Time we left."

Without warning, the mine the Doctor had stepped on exploded as they moved away and they where propelled forward by the blast. Sand and debris rained down on top of them.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you, for the review **Dr. Rosemary Weir**.

The power blackout last week gave me time to write more of this story.

More to follow soon… Enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

"_Who is he Dr. Jackson?"_

"_We don't know Sir. Two men found him outside whilst on patrol and bought him in. Him and Dr. Weir."_

"_Come again?"_

"_Dr Weir. She was part of the lost expedition…"_

"_Yes, yes, yes… I know who she is. But how the hell did she survive the Goa'uld attack on Atlantis, let alone make it back to Earth without the aid of the Stargate?"_

"I bought her back," answered the Doctor, before the man called Dr. Jackson could find a plausible answer. Opening his eyes, he sat up in bed, with a warm smile on his face.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Daniel.

"Long enough to know your name Dr. Jackson, but your colleagues name still eludes me."

"General O'Neill and who might you be?"

"Just call me _The Doctor _General. Everyone else does."

Jack raised a curious eye, but didn't question the title. "Well Doctor, we have a lot of questions to ask; before we decide what to do with you."

"Great. I love questions." It was then The Doctor took note were he was. He was in an infirmary of some kind and Elizabeth was no were to be seen. "I will gladly answer them, as soon as I know where Dr. Weir is and make sure she is okay."

O'Neill quickly stopped him from getting out of bed. "We decided to keep you two apart, for security reasons? But in answer to your first question, she is fine. Both of you were found unconscious at the edge of the minefield."

"What security reasons?"

"We had her listed as missing, presumed dead, along with the rest of her expedition team. So I hope you realise how series this situation is?"

"You know who she is?"

Jack nodded.

"Then this must be Stargate command. Am I right?"

Jack nodded again.

"Excellent. We came looking for you guys."

"You did, did you? For what reason? asked O'Neill.

"To fix the past. I need someone with the ATA gene."

Jack and Daniel eyed each other with suspicious looks.

"What do you know about the ATA gene?" asked Daniel.

"Someone with a strong connection to the Ancients. Who can operate technology they built."

Jack took a moment to consider his words. "Say we believe you. How do you intend to fix the past? We tried once using Ancient technology and failed."

"Firstly, you can't mend something if you don't know the point of origin in which Earth's history changed. The most you can do is make things worse for yourselves."

"I take it you know where we went wrong?" asked Jack.

"As a mater of fact I do and secondly I have my own time-travel technology."

--

"Why are you keeping me in this cell?" asked Elizabeth as Dr. Frazer walked in the room. Flagged by two security guards.

"We needed to be sure you were not carrying a Goa'uld symbiote. Tests came back negative." Answered Janet.

"What made you think I was a host to one?"

"Since the Goa'uld invasion two years ago, when you and your team went missing."

The shock on Elizabeth's face, surprised as everyone in the room. "Two years?"

--

"The Dr Weir, I know, the person here now doesn't belong in this time." Explained the Doctor. "She is the anomaly that created the world you live in today."

"What about the Dr. Weir we knew?" asked Daniel.

"Technically she never existed. I need to return Elizabeth to her time. The only way I can do that is by restoring her past. Since both of us, are apart of that past, we can't fiscally do that…"

"…I need someone who can control the ATA gene naturally; because they'll be able to withstand the effects of the time barriers breaking down and not get caught up in the chain of events."

Jack stepped forward. "I have the gene, but I can't control it as well as one man can. But you'll have trouble tracking him down, since he refused to join the expedition when asked to."

"Where might I find him?"

**TBC**

Please read and review.

Thanks.


End file.
